sailormoonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Zwierciadło marzeń! Ostatnie wystąpienie Amazońskiego Tria
Zwierciadło marzeń! Ostatnie wystąpienie Amazońskiego Tria (jap. 夢の鏡!　アマゾン最後のステージ Yume no kagami! Amazon saigo no sutēji) – 22 (149) odcinek czwartej serii anime. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 21 października 1995 roku. Opis odcinka Odcinek zaczyna się w miejscu, w którym skończył poprzedni. Usagi zabiera Rybie Oko ze sobą do domu. Tam daje mu suche ubranie i zaczyna się rozmowa na temat Mamoru. Usagi oczywiście ostro broni swego ukochanego, nie dając Rybiemu Oku cienia nadziei, że ustąpi. W końcu rozmowa schodzi też na marzenia dziewczyny... Wtedy też padają słowa, które sprawiają, że Rybie Oko domyśla się, że to właśnie Usagi jest Sailor Moon. W tym właśnie momencie Usagi zostaje zawołana przez mamę i wychodzi z pokoju. Rybie Oko natomiast szpieguje Chibiusę i wtedy odkrywa, że to właśnie dziewczynka ukrywa Pegaza. Przypominają się jej słowa Zirconii dotyczące tego, jak mogą ocalić swoje człowieczeństwo... Usagi wraca, ale Rybiego Oka, ani co gorsze Chibiusy, nie ma już w domu... W cyrku natomiast Rybie Oko oświadcza, że odnalazł posiadacza pegaza. Jednak zanim zdradza jego tożsamość, zadaje pytanie, czy rzeczywiście Złoty Kryształ może uczynić z nich prawdziwych ludzi i czy da im również piękne marzenia. Zirconia wścieka się słysząc to i atakuje Rybie Oko, by wydrzeć z jego umysłu prawdę o miejscu ukrycia Pegaza. Widząc w pierwszej kolejność Usagi, wychodzi założenia, że to ona. Mimo protestów Rybiego Oka wysyła do ataku Jastrzębie Oko, przy okazji dając mu kulę, która umożliwia przyjęcie ludzkiej formy. W pogoni za nim rusza jednak Rybie Oko i Tygrysie Oko. Sama Zirconia wydaje tymczasem wyrok na Amazońskie Trio i nasyła na nich nowych zastępców, którzy wysyłają swojego lemura. W tym samym czasie przyjaciółki próbują odnaleźć Chibiusę. Usagi natomiast dodatkowo szuka swojej konkurentki. Dziewczyny postanawiają się rozdzielić, by zwiększyć obszar poszukiwań. Wtedy do akcji wkracza Jastrzębie Oko. Nie stosując żadnych sztuczek, łapie Usagi w pułapkę i wyciąga jej zwierciadło marzeń. Wtedy pojawia się Rybie Oko, a tuż za nią Tygrysie Oko. Ten ostatni łapie Rybie Oko, która z determinacją w głosie próbuje uświadomić swoim towarzyszom, że osoba, której poszukują to nie Usagi. W dodatku wyjawia też, że jest ona Czarodziejką z Księżyca. Gdy mimo to Jastrzębie Oko postanawia zajrzeć w Lustro Marzeń Usagi, pojawia się potwór nasłany przez nowych ludzi Zirconii. Odsuwa on Jastrzębie Oko i sam zagląda w sny Usagi. Nie znajdując w nich pegaza, zaczyna atakować Amazońskie Trio. Jeden z ataków doprowadza jednocześnie to rozbicia lustra marzeń Usagi... Zrozpaczone Rybie Oko nawet nie zauważa, że kolejny atak jest skierowany w niego. Osłania ją jednak Jastrzębie Oko, który ratując jemu życie, traci jednocześnie własne. Jeszcze przed śmiercią próbuje ostatniego desperackiego ataku, ale lemur odpiera go bez większego problemu. Rybie Oko i Tygrysie Oko także używają swoich broni, ale na potworze nie robią one wrażenia. Wtedy, już w akcie desperacji pozostali przy życiu członkowie Trio, postanawiają użyć kuli podtrzymującej ich przy życiu, by przywrócić sny Usagi, a tym samym umożliwić jej walkę z potworem. Czynią tak, a Rybie Oko sprowadza także Chibiusę. Po odtworzeniu zwierciadła obie dziewczyny mogą się już przemienić. Trio tymczasem powoli umiera, a drużyna wojowniczek (które pojawiają się znienacka) przystępuje do walki. Wspólnie radzą sobie szybko z lemurem, a przyzwany pegaz umożliwia ostateczne jego zniszczenie. Na koniec, jeszcze przed odejściem, Amazońskie Trio dziękuje za pomszczenie ich, a Usagi orientuje się, że Rybie Oko była jej konkurentką o serce Mamoru. Trio wraca do swoich pierwotnych postaci, ale pegaz okazuje im swoje miłosierdzie i używając mocy Złotego Kryształu, zamienia dawnych wrogów w prawdziwych ludzi. Ofiaruje im także marzenia oraz zabiera ze sobą do swego kryształowego lasu. Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Aya Hisakawa * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Michie Tomizawa * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter – Emi Shinohara * Minako Aino/Sailor Venus – Rica Fukami * Chibiusa/Sailor Chibi Moon – Kae Araki * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask – Tōru Furuya * Pegaz – Taiki Matsuno * Ikuko Tsukino – Sanae Takagi * Zirconia – Hisako Kyōda * Tygrysie Oko – Ryōtarō Okiayu * Jastrzębie Oko – Toshio Furukawa * Rybie Oko – Akira Ishida * Mister Magic Pierrot – Naoki Tatsuta * Dziewczyny – Machiko Toyoshima, Emi Uwagawa Galeria Zapowiedź odc149.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka Ep149 1.jpg Ep149 2.jpg Ep149 3.jpg Ep149 4.jpg Ep149 5.jpg Ep149 6.jpg Ep149 7.jpg Ep149 8.jpg Uwagi * Polski tytuł odcinka Polsatu to Finałowa rozgrywka. en:Mirror of Dreams! Amazon's Final Stage de:Für immer Mensch Kategoria:Odcinki czwartej serii